The Barian Princess
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: What if it was your first time on the planet Earth and you've lost all of your family at the same time had to find them and learn about your past, well that is what's up with Destiny when she meets Yuma and Astral everything will start to change.
1. OFF TO EARTH!

**A/N HEY, HEY, HEY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD IM HERE WITH A.E, WITH A NEW STORY, SO ENJOY :]**

* * *

"HEY DESTINY, YOU CAN'T BE IN YOUR BARIA CRYSTAL ALL DAY, GET UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE FUN THAT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TODAY!" Yelled a blue and gray alien as he knocked on a giant red crystal that had a magenta and black alien in it, As soon as he knocked on the crystal it broke open and the it came out. "Durbe, what kind of fun are we going have, exactly?" she asked as her eyes glowed pink. "Vector said that he's going to somebody named Yuma's world and that he would like you to go with him, since you've never gone anywhere except Barian World, he thought it would be exciting for you." Said Durbe. "NO WAY, HE REALLY SAID THAT?!" Yelled Destiny as she twirled around in her crimson-colored dress. "Hey Destiny, are you ready to go?" Asked Vector. "I AM SOOOOO EXCITED ABOUT GOING TO ANOTHER PLANET, COME ON VECTOR LET'S GO ALREADY!" She yelled as she grabbed Vector's hand and opened up a portal to Earth.  
_*Later, on Earth*  
_"Owch, my head hurts really bad, and where am I?" Asked Destiny as she got up and looked around where she was._/I seem to be in a bedroom in someone's house but who's exactly?/_ She thought to herself. "YUMA, TIME FOR DINNER!" Someone yelled from downstairs. _/ No way, wait WHERE'S VECTOR?!/_

* * *

**A/N AND THAT'S CHAPTER 1 OF THE BARIAN PRINCESS, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER BYE! :]**


	2. Enconter Yuma & Astral!

**A/N AND I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF THE BARIAN PRINCESS, SO ENJOY! :]**

* * *

"Vector, where are you?" Whispered Destiny as she quietly looked around the house for him. Then, as she was about to look in the last place in the house, /BAM!/ "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Yelled a boy that had black and magenta hair, he looked a lot like Destiny with the same color hair, they both looked like twins. _/"Yuma, this girl looks identical to you in appearance."/ _Said Astral as he looked at Destiny and at Yuma. "I know, isn't it cool?" Asked Yuma. " So, are you Yuma?" Asked Destiny as she pointed at Astral floating in the air. "No that's Ast- WAIT, YOU CAN SEE ASTRAL?!" Yelled Yuma in Surprise. "Can't everyone see him?" She asked. "No, only we can." Explained Yuma. "Hey Astral, Where are you from, anyway?"  
_/_ "_A place called Astral World."/  
_"Astral World, I've heard of that place before." Said Destiny. _/So this is the messenger from that, 'Astral World' that the others were talking about./_ She thought to herself _/"What is this red arua from this girl mean, could she be one of the Barians?"/_ Astral asked Yuma as he looked at Destiny. Then she crawled over to where Astral was sitting and she touched one of Astral's earrings. "They are so shiny." Said Destiny. " HOW CAN SHE TOUCH YOUR EARRING, IS SHE ONE OF YOU OR SOMETHING?!" Yelled Yuma in amazement. "I'M SOOOO NOT 'ONE OF HIS KIND', I'M DESTINY SHADOWS, EMPRESS OF BARIAN WORLD!" As soon as the boys heard that they were sure that she was insane.

* * *

**A/N MAN THAT WAS A LOT OF WORDS, I THINK I'LL START WRITING LIKE THIS WHENEVER THINGS START TO BE REVELED AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT, SO THIS IS TIRA SINGING OFF, BYE! :] **


	3. RAY HAS A SISTER!

**A/N HERE'S CHAP 3, ENJOY! :]**

* * *

HA, HA, HA, GOOD ON- Wait are you Ray's sister?"  
_/I wonder if that's his 'code name', Well, I'll just have to find out/ _She thought to herself. "Yeah I'm Ray's sister, I've been looking for him forever can you take me to him, please?" Begged Destiny. "P.S, my real name's Venus, Ray just calls me Destiny."  
"Why does he call you Destiny then?"  
"Because if I get angry I go nuts, and he thinks I'm going to 'seal his destiny' or whatever."  
"That sounds a little scary, well Ray walks home with me from school every day, tomorrow I'll bring him over, Kay-kay?" Asked Yuma. Just as Venus was going to tell him her awnser, there was a knock at the door, it was Ray, as soon as he got in the house, Venus bloted toward Ray so hard that he fell to the ground. "SURPRISE, RAY, IT'S VENUS!" Yelled Venus. When Ray got up he took Venus by the hand and took her to a corner. "Venus, I'm so glad I found you, did you turn into anyone lately?"  
"Yeah, I turned into that guy right there." Said Venus as she pointed at Yuma.  
"Let me gess, in a girly version?"  
"Are you a psychic?" Asked Venus. "Hey Ray, wanna duel?" Asked Yuma a he put on his d-gazer and duel-disk. "What the hey is a 'duel' Ray?" Asked Venus. "You'll see soon enough." "LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**A/N YEAH THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE SUPER LONG BECASE OF THE DUEL, SO BYE! :]**


	4. Back on Barian

**A/N SO THIS IS AFTER THE DUEL WITH YUMA V.S. RAY, ENJOY! :]**

* * *

"I can't belive you lost Ray, against Yuma!" Venus said. Then, all of a sudden, Venus' eyes starting glowing pink! "WHAT'S GOING ON, RAY?!" Asked Yuma in surprise. "I DON'T KNOW, YUMA!" Then her eyes stopped glowing, and she was knocked out cold. "YUMA, DO I NEED TO CALL 91-Wait a minute, WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Asked Kari as she pointed to Venus. "Um, Ray forgot something, and uh he brought his sister here," Yuma mumbled. "And she was really tired." "Is this the truth?" Asked Kari. "Yes, ma'm." Said the boys as they picked up Venus and stumbled to a separate bed in the house.

_*later, back in barian world...*  
_"Venus, wake up." Said Durbe as he shook Venus. "Huh, where am I- DURBE!" Yelled Venus as she hugged Durbe. Alito and Glaig were staring at them. "Durbe and Venus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They both howled with laughter. "WHY, YOU!" Venus Yelled.  
"Oh no, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She yelled as she chased the boys around. /_She is so beautiful, and strong, I wonder if she'll ever love me./_ thought Durbe.

* * *

**A/N SO THAT'S CHAP 4, OH, I ALMOST FORGOT DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD MAKE A CHAPTER WHERE MIZEAL GIVES DATING ADVISE TO DURBE? IF U DO THEN TELL ME WHAT ADVISE HE SHOULD GET, BYE! :]**


	5. Durbe on earth

**A/N YAY, YAY, YAY! X]  
AE: Y R U SUPER HAPPY?  
TIRA: BECAUSE I GOT MY FIRST 2 GOOD REVEIWS! X]  
AE: CONGRATS, BUT SHOULDN'T WE GET 2 THE NEXT CHAP NOW?  
TIRA: OH RIGHT, ENJOY! X]**

* * *

"Hey Mizeal, can you give me some advise?" Asked Durbe. "Sure, what kind of advise?"  
"Uh, Love advise."  
"LOVE AD-is this for Venus to like you?"  
"Yeah, so can you help me?"  
"Duh yeah, ok, step #1: Buy her flowers, her favorite kind." Said Mizeal.  
"What's her favorite kind of flower?"  
"Let's try a rose."  
"But then I'll have to go to earth, and I hate it there." Said Durbe. "Hey Durbe, would you like to help me complete my misson on earth?" Asked Venus._ /Yes! If I go to earth with her then I can get her favorite flower./_ Thought Durbe. "I would love to help you with your misson, Venus."  
"Well, let's go!" Said Venus as she opened a portal to earth.  
_*later, on earth...*  
_"HEY YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO DURBE?!" Yelled Venus as she picked up a baseball bat. "What are you talking about, Ve- WHAT THE HEY HAPPENED TO ME, AND YOU TOO VENUS, WHY DO WE LOOK SO WEIRED?!" Exclaimed Durbe as he looked at himself.  
"Durbe, is that really you?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?!" Exclaimed Yuma as he came in the room.  
"Venus, stay back, I'll protect you from this human."  
"Huma- WAIT ARE YOU A BARIAN?!"  
"Yes, I am, and I'll protect my love at any cost, even from you humans." Then Durbe's face was all red and Venus' was too while Yuma and Astral said nothing, then every thing was clear to them. Durbe had a crush on Venus.

* * *

**A/N FINALLY, DURBE ADMITS HIS LOVE TO HER, EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T MEAN TO, BUT THAT WAS JUST SO ROMANTIC! X] UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! X]**


	6. The story of love

**A/N HI, SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO MOSTLY BE ABOUT DURBE AND VENUS FINDING OUT ABOUT THIER PAST LIVES, AND HOW THEY MET, AND Y THEY LUV EACH OTHER. X] {EXCITED FACE!} {P.S. THIS IS AFTER VENUS EXPLAINS THAT YUMA IS ONE OF HER ALLIES.} ENJOY! X]**

* * *

"Hey boys look what I found!" Yelled Venus from downstairs. She seemed to have a acient-looking book in her lap and the title read: _Legends Of Heros._ "What are you waiting for, lets read it!" Said Yuma entusiactially. "Hey Durbe, you wanna read this with us?" Asked Venus. "No thanks, I have something to do, I'll be back." Said Durbe as he walked out the door, then he ran to look for a rose garden, hoping he could get a rose for Venus, his one true love. Meanwhile at Yuma's house, Venus had just opened the book to it's first few pages and began to read aloud to Yuma and Astral.

* * *

The Tale Of everlasting Love

_Long ago, in a land far, far, away, there was a kingdom called the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, And in that kingdom there lived a knight named Durbe along with his Pegasus Mach. Durbe and Mach made a perfect team, protecting the kingdom from other armies that tried to destroy them. Then, one day, a new recruit came and said that she would like to become his squire. Durbe said yes but to obey every order that he said, she agreed and lived up to her promise, and each day he thought more and more about her, until one day, after a sword fight with her winning, he proposed to her. It was one month until their wedding when Vector, a king from another kingdom, attacked. After the war was finished, Durbe took his bride to his home village to get married. but learned about how his fellow knights had plotted to kill the King. Durbe and Mach intercepted the other knights and tried to reason with them, but Durbe failed and the knights turned their swords on him. Since Durbe was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, Durbe's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. When his bride found out about his death, she grew very ill and died. After her death, they buried her next to Durbe, resting peacefully together._

* * *

After reading the story Venus started crying, then Durbe came back with a rose. "Venus, why are you crying?"  
"Because I think I know our past lives, I read that book"  
"Here, I got you a rose."  
"Thank you, my love." said Venus as she put the rose in her hair. "You like me too, Venus?" Asked Durbe as he started blushing. "I do, and I will love you until the end of time." She said. Then, out of nowhere they kissed. "OMG!" Exclaimed Yuma as he took out his d-gazer and took a picture of them. He was really glad that Durbe had found his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N OMG OMG OMG OMG, THEY FINALLY KISSED! X] X] WELL THAT'S IT 4 THIS CHAP OF THE BARIAN PRINCESS, BYE! X]**


End file.
